


Blow us all away

by ottertrashpalace



Series: Goldgraves [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Sit back and enjoy, a little angst coming up, but nothing awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottertrashpalace/pseuds/ottertrashpalace
Summary: A few vignettes tagged on to How lucky we are. Back by popular demand. Basically the sort of thing you can read one-off for fluff purposes.





	Blow us all away

“ _Finite incantatem._ ”

Tina shook her head and recast the spell. It couldn’t be. There was no possible way in Hell—

Ding! Her stomach lit up gold, and two little birds unfurled a banner between their claws: _You’re Expecting!_

She Vanished the birds with an irritated flick and sank onto the edge of the bathtub, head buried in her hands. She’d been using that new device that she’d read about, and even doucheing, and Percy was supposed to be taking those potions, there was no _way_ this was happening to her.

“You alright in there, love?” Came Percy’s voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Yeah,” she called back, but it must have sounded too strangled, because she heard his hand on the doorknob.

She needed to tell him. She had to. It was his, after all; shouldn’t they decide together? Still, this was terrifying. After a moment’s deliberation, she steeled her nerves and unlocked the door. Percy was by her side in an instant.

“Tina, what’s wrong?” He asked. This was one situation where their shared Auror paranoia was really, really not helpful.

“Perce… I’m pregnant.” She managed. She glanced up to see his eyes, which were wide with shock.

“Pregnant?” he squeaked. “I thought—that funny little thing that Madame Debent sold us, and I was taking the spermicide potions to boot.”

“Yeah, I thought so, too,” she muttered. A traitorous little part of her wondered if Percy hadn’t fulfilled his part of the promise. The rest of her saw his face and knew that wasn’t case.

“I, well, we should talk about this,” he said.

Tina nodded, and they made their way to the lounge. Her head felt like it had been colonized by a swarm of noisy bees.

They sat next to each other on the couch, silent.

“I never thought I wanted kids,” Tina said eventually.

“Me neither,” replied Percy. “I was always bad with babies. And my dad…”

“I know,” Tina said hastily. The conversation they’d had about that had given her this itching urge to punch Lionell Graves in the face. She didn’t need that right now. 

“You could get rid of it. I know of several reputable places to get the right potions—“

“I know that,” Tina interrupted. “But… what if we kept it?”

Percy’s brow furrowed, and he leaned back, running his hand through his hair. “Tina, we’re not even married.”

“Who says we have to be?” Tina countered.

Percy glanced at her. “No one, really. People will talk. If the Ghost gets its hands on this…” he sighed. “I just don’t want you to get wrapped up in that nonsense.”

That is not the argument she had been expecting. “Really, now,” she said, almost amused. “Perce, I headed up the investigation on your disappearance and vetting. I’ve dealt with my fair share of obnoxious Ghost reporters.”

Percy got a little pink at that. “You’re right. I suppose… I just wouldn’t want it for the child, either.”

That Tina could understand. “So, you’re okay about me going through with this, as long as the kid doesn’t get dragged into politics?” She surmised, blinking innocently.

Percy considered this. “I think so.” He said carefully.

She grinned, clasping his hand. This was such a big step for him—for them—having a child. They were going to have a fucking child. She almost laughed, it made her so giddy. Percy wrapped one hand around her shoulder, tugging her into his chest. 

“I’ll be with you every step of the way, love.” He told her, and she could feel the vibrations in his chest as he spoke.

“Are we getting married, then?” She asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

He stiffened. That long road that stretched out before them seemed impossible to him, she understood that much.

“Percy… I’m not going to hate you if you don’t. As long as you’re willing to be in our lives”—she found herself pressing their hands to her stomach, wondering how long it would be before she would feel something there—“we can do this any way you like.”

He relaxed again, and she could tell that he was smiling. “Should I get rings, then?” he asked. She nearly failed to contain a squeal. Hmm… she could think of something even better.

“Don’t worry about it, dear, I’ll take care of it.”


End file.
